Cherry Bomb
"Cherry Bomb" is a song by The Runaways of the self titled album, The Runaways of 1976. The song was re-recorded by Joan Jett and Cherie Currie, ex-members of The Runaways, to be featured in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. Many players have noted that, since the song is targeted at teenage girls, and the fact that The Runaways themselves are an all woman band, it should've been in Judy Nails' setlist. However, since the song is about teenage rebellion, and the fact that the song's genre is punk rock and not glam rock, it was placed in Johnny Napalm's setlist. Star Challenges Guitar *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 93,600 Platinum: 143,800 Diamond: 185,500 *HIT CHORDS: Hit as many chords as possible. Gold: 59 Platinum: 249 Diamond: 424 *ROCK OUT (SINGLE): Shake the guitar controller while Star Power is active. Gold: 6.00s Platinum: 9,00s Diamond: 12.00s Bass *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 70,700 Platinum: 87,800 Diamond: 104,400 *RED NOTES: Hit as many as possible. Gold: 171 Platinum: 225 Diamond: 276 Drums *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 105,600 Platinum: 182,200 Diamond: 244,400 *GREEN NOTES: Hit as many as possible. Gold: 100 Platinum: 200 Diamond: 300 Vocals *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Shake the guitar controller while Star Power is active. Gold: 36,000 Platinum: 49,900 Diamond: 52,500 *PHRASE STREAK: Earn 'Excellent' ratings to keep your streak. Gold: 11 Platinum: 16 Diamond: 22 Band *STANDARD HIGH SCORE: No duplicate instruments. Gold: 200,000 Platinum: 460,000 Diamond: 755,000 *NON-STANDARD HIGH SCORE: At least two duplicate instruments. Gold: 244,000 Platinum: 494,000 Diamond: 795,000 *BAND STREAK: Combine your active streaks for a high band streak. Gold: 445 Platinum: 665 Diamond: 827 Sections Intro Verse 1 Chorus 1 Verse 2 Chorus 2 Solo A Solo B Verse 3 Chorus 3 Outro Lyrics Can't stay at home, can't stay in school Old folks say, ya pool little fool Down the street I'm the girl next door uh I'm the fox you've been waiting for Hello Daddy, hello Mom I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb Hello world I'm your wild girl I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb Stone Age love and strange sounds too Come on baby let me get to you, uh Bad nights causin' teenage blues, uh You get down ladies, you got nothin' to lose Hello Daddy, hello Mom I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb Hello world I'm your wild girl I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb, huh! Yeah, heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh, mmm, uh Oh yeah, yeah Oh, oh Hello Daddy, hello Mom I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb Hello world I'm your wild girl I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb FREEFORM Hey street boy, you want some style? Your dead-end dreams don't make you smile I'll give you somethin' to live for Have ya and grab ya 'til you're sore Hello Daddy, hello Mom I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb Hello world I'm your wild girl I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb Cherry bomb Cherry bomb Cherry bomb Cherry bomb Cherry bomb Cherry bomb Songwriters *Joan Jett *Kim Fowley External links *Cherry Bomb on Wikipedia Category:Songs Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:1st Tier Category:Songs sung by a female vocalist Category:Re-Recordings